Being Uncharted
by scarredNburned
Summary: Tired of everything, she decides to rise a new...a story of a being uncharted and often misunderstood...A C/B fic..chapter 1 has been redone..pls reread and review...enjoy...;p


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hey...guys...ok so just exactly how **idiotic** was it for me to upload only one chapter and a short one at that and ask if that's enough to get you interested…I'd say pretty idiotic….so I have decided to take time and write as many chapters as I could for today…seeing as how I'm a bum.. eheh.. I don't think that would be a problem…I ended up rediting Chapter 1 though, its now longer and I think you'll like it…well at least I hope you do…...though it would be my first long story...again its a C/B cause I just love butterflies...some B/Little J Friendship...because she could have been her protégé and as broadwaybaby4205 had said it was also inspired by their scene on episode 4...and some SPARKS...cause I just love eyeliners and bitches...wrapped all in one...lol...ok so hopefully you guys would enjoy this much better...its now on third person ..I think..its kinda hard to tell when your schizophrenic…hehehe…so pls...bare with me...again thanks for the review last time...made me so happy...squeel...so again read and review...enjoy,...luvie;p

_DISCLAIMER_: As usual…I own nothing…not the books, not the show, and most definitely not the actors…sigh…depressed much…:(

Enjoy… : )

CHAPTER 1

"Tag Of War"

_-  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so lost under the surface of you  
I know I may just end up failing  
But you're still just like me  
with someone disappointed in you_

_I've gone through changes  
I've gone through pain  
But there's not enough reason for me to go insane  
I know the feeling, when it grows  
I'm in a rage up from my head down to my toes  
-_

Drained, completely drained…that's how Blair felt as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, even Dorota knew better than to make inquiries and resorted to just saying something about tea before walking away…not that she paid any attention. Just walking up to her room seemed like such a demanding task making the trip seem longer than it actually is. Finally, she gets there only to walk in and find it empty and cold…and not in the literal sense…which seems like a recurrent thing this days…she couldn't help but let out a sigh.

She sat on the bed and stared off into space, Dorota was now entering the room with a tray carrying a pot of what she deduced as tea. As Dorota poured some for her, I can't help but release another breath prompting Dorota to look up from what she was doing. Blair looked down not wanting to see Dorota's all knowing look.

She slowly sipped the tea, thankful for the warmth that now travels down her throat. The sensation makes her close her eyes and let out a relaxed breath. She didn't open them even after the sensation was gone. Blair stayed there wrapped in darkness, she can see the irony of how this was like a metaphor for what was going on right now, it was just so fitting but she chose to ignore it.

The sound of the water running pulled her back to reality. Blair found her night gown folded on her bed. She turned her attention to the bathroom where the water had now stopped. A few seconds later Dorota came out.

"_Your bath's ready, Miss Blair"._

"_Thanks, Dorota"_

And with that she got up and went into the bathroom. Blair didn't need to say anything; Dorota always did seem to know what exactly it is she needed, sometimes even before Blair did. She gingerly got out of her dress, then removed her underwear and went in the tub. She let the warm water soothe her sore body while the scents of lavender and jasmine tickle her nose.

She stayed in for a while, enjoying the silence that had again surrounded her. Stepping out, Blair started to get ready for bed. She sat in her vanity combing her brunette locks. But she ended up staring at the reflection before her as her mind started reeling. She was now too caught up and lost within her thoughts.

Lately, she noticed that the drama that seems to haunt all Upper East Siders was more atrocious and demanding. Blair has been through so much since last year that she can't help but feel tired, of the drama, of trying to fix everything, of the constant battle for the attention, position and spotlight from Serena or from anyone else for that matter, of having to watch her back, of being what she thought she needed to be so she could feel appreciated, basically Blair was tired of being Blair…the Blair that constantly tries to fix things, the replacement of Queen S , the Revenge consultant, the Always-Something-Missing daughter, the Uptight Bitch, The Grade A Student, and all the other Blair's that everyone have pegged her to be.

Fashion week was no different from the rest, still as drama-filled as everyone seems to like it. Everything just went downhill, Serena, her supposedly-reformed best friend had just stepped up and reclaimed her spot as Queen and her, Blair Waldorf, now former Queen B was casted to the side like a social pariah, then that Mother Chucker of a Bass who is enough of a reason to be irate starts taunting her.

The people she thought she could trust Serena, her friends, was now on the rightful queen's side, Serena being the queen, but even Chuck was on their side... yes! Amidst everything they've been through she knows that if warranted Chuck Bass would always be there even if he didn't like it, though now Blair wasn't so sure…she felt her chest tighten at that thought, it's probably just due to repulsion of ever needing that BASStard, in fact she know it is just because of that.

Blair's phone cell beeps signaling that she has received a message. This startled and shook her out of her chaotic thoughts. She grabbed it to find it display name she did not expect and she doesn't know how to feel about it.

_JENNY_

Blair wondered what could possibly prompt Little J to text her. She hoped she wasn't in any trouble, though she didn't know why. She plopped down on the bed and open the message.

"_B, _

_Thank you"_

_Jenny_

To say that Blair was surprised was an understatement; she knows that Little J was smart for her own good, so clearly she must have known that Blair was trying sabotage the show…

So why was she thanking her, Ok so maybe Blair did talk to her mom about Jenny, but there was no need to thank her for that, she did it because she know its what she should do…Blair scoffs at the message, it just doesn't make sense. Shrugging, she put her phone at the bedside table and grabbed her eye mask. She hoped to God sleep would come easy tonight and thankfully it did. Blair welcomed the darkness and let go of everything...letting herself drift to sleep...

_Good morning, Upper East Siders…as always New York Fashion Week did not disappoint, from the Socialista, to Cinderella's new dress…to the rise of New Queen and the fall of the former…Guess everything's not looking so hot now B… You now you love me…XOXO, Gossip Girl_

Arggh…for what felt like the thousandth time, Blair cursed Gossip Girl to the high heavens. She knew when woke up that today was going to be a very long day. She popped a grape into her mouth…the only thing she would be having for breakfast today…because really she just want to add her gaining weight to list of things why today sucked. She still has enough time to get ready before she needed to get to school. But she also knew that as much as she willed it to be she can't stall going to school much longer, and skipping was just so _Serena_ that she was oppose to doing it.

Blair grudgingly got up and leave to the confines of her bedroom to get ready for what she felt is going to be very eventful appearance at school. Thankfully it was Friday so she would just have to endure the whole day and then that's it, she wouldn't need to deal with any of them till Monday morning. Cheered up with that thought it made getting ready and leaving the house much easier for her.

As the car pulls up at Constance, Blair couldn't help but feel dread plagued her, so much so that it made her stomach turn so bad she just wanted to run to the bathroom and throw up. She grabbed the door handle so hard her knuckles were white but can't seem to find the strength to push it and get out. After a while and a few breaths here and there, Blair manages to make her body follow her brain and got out of the car then started her way to the school.

Every one seemed to stop at Blair's presence and she's sure it was not because she was Queen B, but because she now wasn't. They were on their toes waiting to see the confrontation, staring, pointing, and even sharing hushed yet frantic whispers with each other. They have always been way too engrossed with the drama that surrounded the students, much more if it were the popular ones.

Blair saw them standing at the steps. Those people who had proclaimed to be her friends when she was the one on top, she shouldn't be too surprised by their behavior, after all they have all shunned her the last time she got dethroned. Penelope and Hazel were chatting up with Serena, the Serena who was now queen; the same Serena whose eyes were now focused on her. They were callous and foreign especially coming from her, even if she was the old Serena; it was still out of place. The person in front of her was not the same person who had promised to be with her at the helipad, this was not her friend, and this was not _her_ _Serena _period. Blair knew that their friendship have suffered too much strain on both sides to ever be the same, though she never thought they would actually have a falling out, something that could be more than just temporary.. So she wasn't surprised to find her heart breaking. She could feel the tears well up behind her eyes and couldn't help but wish her old friend back. She knew it to be futile so she put on her resolve, she wasn't Blair Waldorf for nothing.

Time seemed to stand still when she saw Blair make her way to the school. She did felt remorse last night for saying those things to her but then again Poppy was right. She was Serena Van Der Woodsen grudgingly add Bass and she wasn't going to let anyone trample her. So as hard as it was, she gave Blair the most coldhearted look she could muster. By the way Blair's face fell for a second and her eyes filled with hurt, she knew she had accomplished it. It didn't make the tinge of pain that shot through her, when she realized the effects it had on Blair, not exist.

Hazel seemed to notice the change and followed Serena's gaze. She was surprised to see Blair. She wasn't expecting her to be there… truth was she half expected Blair to cower away after last nights humiliation, she would.

Catching herself she nudged a clueless Penelope to Blair's direction. Penelope had on an irate look on her face, once she saw who it was. When would she ever get rid of Blair Waldorf…it seems that no matter how many times she gets shunned, she always manages to reappear. It wasn't a secret how much Penelope hated and envied Blair, because who wouldn't. Blair was rich, popular, beautiful, fashionable, intelligent, plus as if the world hadn't given her enough she just had to have of _Nate Archibald_. The only guy, she has ever wanted and this made her hate Blair even more. She had to act nice towards when Blair was Queen B, but now there was nothing that could stop her in getting what she wanted.

Now they all stand in front of each other while everyone around them where on the edge of their seats. They knew this confrontation was inevitable but that didn't make it much better. Blair and Serena where eye to eye while the other girls where just staring at Blair. Nobody dared to talk and just waited for what was to come.

Blair getting tired of the stand off shifted her stance but her were still on Serena as she thought that she might as well get it over with.

Blair started with the most unnerving tone. It wasn't cold nor was it warm. It was just that, empty… and Serena could help but quip back.

"Serena"

"Blair"

- end chapter -

Ahhh..Cliffhanger…wahahah….whew..so ..much better..? Again you can let me know by

clicking that thingy...hopefully you guys liked it enough to do so...;p

very well...ta ta...;p

Over here...click here...


End file.
